


I’m gonna do what’s called a “Pro Gamer” move

by LittleTimeForLotsOfIdeas



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fortnite References, Gamer Girlfriend Catra, Glitra Week 2019, Overwatch References, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 06:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTimeForLotsOfIdeas/pseuds/LittleTimeForLotsOfIdeas
Summary: Glitra Week Day 2: Gaming Chat - Catra is streaming Overwatch and manages to land what is called a "pro gamer" move.





	I’m gonna do what’s called a “Pro Gamer” move

“Alright guys. The enemy should have one fight left to contest the point. Get ready on the EMP and Grav.”

Catra commanded to her other teammates, who acknowledged through her headset. Currently, her team was nearing 99% on Oasis: City Center. The score is 1 – 1, and enemy team had returned from spawn. All 6 members of the enemy team barrel through the entrance near the jump pad, bringing the match to overtime. In their haste, they realized too late that the fight was a 6 vs 3: only seeing a Reinhardt, Zarya and Baptiste defending the point.

“EMP activated!”

Catra’s teammate, “3nTrapTa”, ults on all members of the enemy team, translocating away before she could get killed. In the panic, “ScornP1A” the Zarya player on Catra’s team, follows up with her ultimate, the Graviton Surge!

“Fire at will!”

Snatching all 6 players in the Grav, Catra and her team pounce on the ensnared enemies, with Catra delivering the coup de grâce with her Barrage.

“Justice rains from above!”

And with that, the enemy team was wiped, and Catra’s team secures the win at 2 – 1. As Catra relishes in the post match victory, she gets a moment to check her Twitch.tv chat, skimming through the comments.

“ur tha best catra”  
“#HORDECAPTAIN”  
“remember to thank ur pockey mercy”  
“*pocket”  
“WISH I HAD A HEALER LIKE P0W3RPR1NC3SS”  
“GGEZ”

Just before she could acknowledge her viewers, Catra hears her door open. Turning around, she sees her girlfriend, Glimmer, with a tuna sandwich and a glass of water in hand.

“Figured you needed some real food, rather than that junk food you always have on stream.” Glimmer saunters to her gamer gf.

“It’s called ‘gamer fuel’,” Catra clarifies, shoving her empty chip bags and energy drink cans into her garbage can. Glimmer places the food on the empty spot where the ‘gamer fuel’ once was. Catra was about to dig in, but Glimmer stopped her by putting her hand between Catra and the plate.

“What do we say?” Glimmer sang. Catra pouted before relenting to her girlfriend’s reminder of proper manners.

“Thank you for the food, babe.” Catra deadpanned, but it was enough for Glimmer.

“Good luck with your FortWatch stream!” Glimmer pecked Catra on the cheek before breaking into a run, with a flushed Catra chasing after her.

“You know Overwatch and Fortnite are completely different games! Why do you keep doing this?!”

Catra leaves her monitor and stream running, missing out on the chat blowing up on the couple’s interaction.

“god are these two dorks”  
“Awwwww~”  
“#Glitra”  
“need me a woman like gli- [Comment Redacted]”

**Author's Note:**

> Respecting and appreciating your partner is the ultimate gamer move.
> 
> P.S. I am currently a member of my college's Overwatch Esports team, so that's why the fic is focused on Overwatch. I also wanted to ad in the "pro gamer move" meme somewhere, but then I decided to revise the fic.
> 
> P.S. 2 - I can't take any mentions of gaming seriously anymore after the Sonic '06 Real Time Fandub.


End file.
